


Things That Go "Eek!" In The Night

by Star_less



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Slight Ageplay, Urine, Wetting the bed, non sexual, sleepy, young!Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gains a companion; pint sized and in the form of one young Amelia Pond.. after promising to take her on one kid-friendly (honest) trip, sleep-hazed hilarity ensues.. </p>
<p>Also known as the story where The Doctor shows off his Daddy skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go "Eek!" In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the very bad summary.. I suppose you don't really see this type of story all that often in the Doctor Who fandom? :')   
> This was a request for someone, it came from my deviantART..

Amelia Pond was tired.   
She sat in the backyard, wriggling; her suitcase (packed with toys, clothes and most importantly her teddy bear) sat at her feet. That man.. the.. Doctor, he said, he said he was going to come back and little Amelia wasn't going to miss him. She yawned and balled one hand into a fist as she rubbed her eyes, which were sliding shut with exhaustion. The six year old was very nearly drifting off to sleep until she heard a familiar voice and saw light brighter than the stars.   
“Amelia!”  
The little girl jumped up, clutching her suitcase and smiling. There he was!   
“Doctor..” Amy ran over to him, jumping up and down a little. “Call me _Amy_!” She insisted. “And.. can we go now? Can we? Pleeeeease?”  
The Doctor looked carefully at her and thought, for a moment. “No..” He said softly.   
“No?” Amy stopped, looking at him sadly. “But.. I..”   
“We are not going anywhere tonight.” the Doctor said, quietly, as he looked at the upset girl in front of him. “You look.. sleepy. You can sleep and we will go later. I'll even read you a bedtime story!” he offered, holding out his hand. Amy smiled and took his hand, and they stepped inside.

A short while later, Amy was wriggling excitedly as she sat in the middle of a bed. “You said you'd read.” She cheerfully reminded the Doctor.  
“I'm going to.. now where is it..?”   
Amy watched as the Doctor looked around, beaming as he sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward to get a closer look, and the Doctor began to read, explaining to Amy about any and every monster they could see; until she fell asleep. 

This was probably a bad idea, considering Amy had a vivid and creative imagination; one which still worked amazingly at night.   
She whimpered aloud, as in her dream, all of the monsters she'd heard about were coming for her! They crept in through every corner; where ever she ran, something came after her – and the Doctor didn't want to save her! They were getting closer! – and closer! Creeping right in! Opening their mouths and showing off rows of razor sharp teeth to chomp her with!  
The little girl was panicking, wriggling and thrashing around the bed trying to escape. She was calling out in fright too, trying to wake up. Suddenly, with a whimper and a choked-up sob, Amy sat up quickly, hugging her knees and trembling. The girl took deep breaths for a moment, feeling about to cry, but squeezed her eyes shut and stopped. Her foot dwindled under the depths of her covers and hit a wet patch.  
Amy frowned in confusion, she moved about slightly in the bed. Her crotch area felt oddly sticky and cold, as did her legs and feet.. what had happened? The little girl thought she knew though; as her heart started pounding with fear in her chest; _no, no.. s-she couldn't have!_  
Amy peeled back the covers, feeling them heavy with wetness and cold on her bare toes. She grabbed a flashlight (safely hidden in her pyjama top) and flicked it on; and there, illuminated in the golden glow of the light, was a stain, golden and yucky and _all Amy's fault!_.

Now Amy was worried. She was scared about the monsters, and she'd wet, and now she didn't have nice warm pyjamas to change into. All the anxiety and the worry building up over the night was all going to explode out. The girl curled up into a ball and ducked her head; her shoulders shaking and the first few upset cries slipping from her mouth.   
Tears pooled in her eyes and began to spurt down her cheeks slowly; her lip trembled a bit and she caught it between her teeth, whimpering nervously, her little body shaking with every sob. She just needed a _cuddle_ right now; being so young, she craved comfort.  
The little redhead got out of bed, tear tracks glittering her cheeks as she shuffled around in the darkness, planning on finding the Doctor; but the darkness seemed even more scary and soon Amy was curled back up in the wet bed, fresh whimpers and high pitched cries breaking the frightful quiet.  
Of course, the Doctor wasn't deaf or anything, well, yet, and he could hear that his poor mini companion was distressed. He quickly went to her room and turned on the light, but Amy didn't even flinch, just hugged herself tighter and cried into her wet knees, trying to hide her accident. She only stopped when the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder; Amy hiccuped in surprise and looked up.   
“Are you okay?” The Doctor's voice was gentle, the first edges of sleepiness coming into his voice.  
“Y-yes.” Amy hiccuped, and wetly sniveled. Tears came to her eyes again; clinging to her lashes.   
“Are you sure?” The Doctor paused.  
“Yes..” Amy nodded, though her lip began to tremble and her eyebrows furrowed as if she was going to burst into tears again. She pulled the blankets back, her face a picture of nerves, as she pointed to the wet patch stretching over her bed. Amy unfurled her legs, pointing quietly at her accident and shivering helplessly.  
The Doctor blinked and came closer to Amy; Amy squealed and curled up defensively. “I-- I didn't.. I didn't mean-- t-to!” She protested, gulping back waves of embarrassment-borne tears.   
“Ssh..”   
The timelord gently gave her shoulder a squeeze, his hand finding it's way to the small of Amy's back, rubbing soft soothing circles. He glanced at the mess she had made; and took a deep breath. She was only a little girl. It was not her fault.. it was his, for not making sure she had visited the toilet beforehand.   
“It's easily fixed.” He clutched her hand and eased her up. “I'm sure I can find something that you can change into.”   
“Y- you're not mad?” Amy asked unsurely. Her eyes were still brimming and her hands were fidgeting nervously.  
“No!” the Doctor said chirpily.  
Amy nodded, she nervously stood up on the bed wriggling in her wet and cold pyjama bottoms. She blinked up at the timelord; to her surprise, he lifted her up and carried her.   
Amy burrowed into him and sniffled, taking in his smell of sweets – hey! He smelled of Jammy Dodgers, Amy liked those!

They quickly got to the bathroom. The Doctor placed Amy down on the ground. A blush on her cheeks, Amy tried to untie the satin bow on the front of her striped pink pyjamas. She fiddled with it for a few moments; the frown on her face showing she was getting annoyed. She tried one more time and gave up with a frustrated tearful, “Ugh!”  
“Here,” the Doctor bent to the little girls' level and took a deep breath. “let me do it.” He plucked the bow apart. Amy gripped her pyjama bottoms to hold them up, nodding in embarrassed thanks at the Doctor. She peeled her shirt off, nervously lowered her pyjama pants.   
And there she stood, shivering.   
“I-I.. need help..” She piped up and asked the Doctor, her voice silvery. “W-with.. cleaning up..” She looked over at the bath.  
The timelord nodded, understanding, and turned around; he wet and soaped up a washcloth, brushing Amy's legs with it gently. She shivered at the cold, but his movements were comforting to her, and the little girl let the Doctor get on with it, rubbing her eyes tiredly and letting sleep take over a bit. 

When she was clean and dry, the Doctor slid a cotton nightdress onto her, chuckling as she mumbled a thanks. He lifted her back up and went to another bedroom.   
By this time, Amy's breaths had evened out and she was snoring lightly, curled up against him, his two hearts almost like a lullaby.   
The Doctor tucked her into bed, pulling a fleecy blanket over her sleeping form; but something was still missing..   
Oh, yes!   
The timelord left the room; but returned and slipped Amy's teddybear into her arms.   
Amy rubbed her cheek against the bear's worn-out fur and slipped into a peaceful sleep. The Doctor smiled and quietly wished her goodnight; thinking maybe his little companion could stay a little longer.


End file.
